Cooperative
The Cooperative is the main antagonistic faction in American Horror Story: Apocalypse, the eighth season of American Horror Story led by people including Michael Langdon and Wilhelmina Venable. The Cooperative operates the outposts during the apocalypse. They are a stern and serious group that is unafraid to use violence and murder in order to have the survivors cooperate. Before the apocalypse they were known as the Illuminati, having over a one hundred high ranking members, consisting of world leaders, tech giants and other visionaries, who all sold their soul to Satan and serve Michael Langdon, the Antichrist. Overview Foundation It is actually unknown when or how the Cooperative take forms, but it's claimed to be an organization preparing for sheltering the survivors if an apocalyptic disaster ever happened. Venable's outpost, the Outpost Three, is built upon an exclusive boys' school situated underground. The Cooperative took ownership and converted it once they realized what was coming, of which Venable called it as the beginning instead of the end. The cooperative is not made up of nations or armies. They have plans far beyond the temporary cleansing fire of the bomb. According to Venable, the Cooperative is made up of the dozen greatest minds mankind has to offer, known to her as visionaries. Outpost Three Administration The Cooperative denies the technology, considering this to be the world's own downfall. Therefore, they don't use generators as the source of light, nor they ever use electricity. All the source of light are provided by candle lights. The Cooperative also gives a small cube of specially made food, providing them to the survivors as their meal of the day, saying it contains all the nutrition human body needs. However, many of the survivors, like Coco and Gallant, shows dismay over this. Due to the contaminated animals outside, the residents inside the Outpost are prohibited from consuming dead animals outside, where the radiation turned the world into a wasteland full of nuclear winter. However, whenever there's someone who was executed after violating the Cooperative's codes, Venable will cook them into dishes and serve it to the Purples as "special treats". Purple and Gray According to Venable, the people inside the Cooperative are under two different classes, named after the color of their own dress/uniform the Cooperative demands them to wear. The Purple is like aristocratic class, being elites and the chosen ones, who are destined to prolong the human race and are treated with luxury as a result. On the contrary, the Grays are workers, being called as worker ants by Venable. She believes the Grays are necessary components for the society, working for the Purples. The Grays are in fact grateful of their opportunity to serve the Purples, so that they can avoid all the consequences brought by nuclear winter and live. Although claiming she is neither Purple nor Gray, but rather the "face" of the Cooperative, Venable is visibly offended as Emily asked if she's not a Purple. She also secretly wears a purple dress when she's carefree, and so does Ms. Mead, showing their hypocrisy and uncaring nature towards the survivors, even to the point of saying, "There's no Cooperation, only us." It's hinted that the Cooperative wants nothing but domination and oppression above the post-apocalypse survivors. Even the Purple are restricted by the rules of the Cooperative, and if they violates, punishment and even execution will still be carried out. Known Members and Inmates Executives *Wilhelmina Venable (leader of Outpost Three; secretly Purple) (deceased) *Michael Langdon (leader) *Miriam Mead (second-in-command of Outpost Three; secretly Purple) (revived) *The Fist - Staff (deceased) Purples (Public) *Emily (deceased) *Timothy Campbell (deceased) *Dinah Stevens *Mr. Gallant (deceased) *Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt *Evie Gallant (deceased) *Stu (deceased) - Executed due to contamination *Andre Stevens (deceased) Grays *Mallory *Two unnamed Grays (deceased) - Executed due to unauthorized copulation *Countless unnamed Grays Gallery AHS_S8_Apocalypse_Poster_14.jpg|A "Purple" and a "Gray" S8 Character Still Venable 2.jpg|Venable greeting Emily and Timothy at the Outpost Three X00 00 01--20180307-09553DDSE666FM4-0SQRXD.PNG|Michael Langdon's identification X00_00_01--20180307-09553DDMENKXE4D-0DEZ.png|Members of the Cooperative with gas masks and protective clothing Trivia *Judging from Ms. Mede's line "Hail Satan" in the official trailer, it is theorized that the Cooperative is actually formed by Satanists. Navigation de:Kooperative Category:Organizations Category:Horror Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Satanism Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Elitist Category:Cults Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Slaver Category:Starvers Category:Extravagant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Necessary Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dissolved Organizations